


Needed

by ImperialRemnant



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars episode IX
Genre: Hux POV, I don't know how much time is between episode 8 and this so you can come to your own conclusions, Kylo POV at the end, M/M, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, TLJ Spoilers, author was disappointed in TLJ, episode IX speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: Lucasfilm is pulling so much shit out of its ass I wouldn’t be surprised if they made Kylux canon.So uh, thought I’d give Lucasfilm a bit of an idea on how to do it. You know, I didn’t write too much so it’s easy enough to change and add and edit it up a bit, they don’t even need to use these, but I figured to show how they feel about each other now and what the relationship kinda is in Episode 9.Beware TLJ spoilers





	Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Star Wars is a G rated/PG rated type film so this isn't going to be anything above that. Consider it like a pitch or something, just trying to help Lucasfilm here. I didn't even make it ULTRA MEGA GAY, because we all know big companies hate that, but you know, I'm expecting SOMETHING.
> 
> I also just wrote this and didn't edit it, but I guess they did that with TLJ too so don't @ me.
> 
> (Sorry I'm really bitter)

“Supreme Leader.”

If Kylo Ren had heard General Hux he gave no indication, standing at the window, the stars shining back. He stood with his hands behind his back, a position Hux immediately recognised as a power pose.

Hux stood there, waiting, hands to the side and great coat over his shoulders. He wondered if he should speak up again but Ren finally spoke.

“The Resistance?”

“We’ve tracked them to a nearby system. They won’t stay out of our reach for long.”

“Good,” Ren replied, still unmoving.

The man had come a long way since they’d first worked together on the _Finalizer_ under Snoke’s command. He never threw tantrums now, he never wore the mask. He was, finally, ordered, if sometimes a little illogical. His feelings would get in the way, but they’d fallen into a rhythm, and Hux could pull him out of any fleeting stupidity his mind settled on.

The first time it happened, he worried Ren would kill him. The same the second time, but eventually he figured that wasn’t the case. Ren must know he needed Hux, just as Hux knew now he needed him.

There was a part of him that made him feel giddy about it. Ren _needed_ him, and in moments like those it felt more like a partnership, that he ruled the galaxy just as much as Ren did.

That is, if the Resistance could be annihilated.

Kylo Ren then turned, looking over at the General, a mild look of interest. “General, your mind is occupied.”

He didn’t quite understand him. “Well yes, we must get to the Resistance-,”

“No, General. Occupied with thoughts of me,” The Supreme Leader took a step forward, his calmness menacing and unnerving. “Speak freely, General, what you think. Remember, I’ll know if you’re lying.”

Hux cleared his throat, doing his best to keep his composure, “I was merely observing how you’ve changed, Supreme Leader. Your leadership is more admirable than I first believed it would be.”

Kylo Ren took a few more steps forward, so that they were face-to-face. Hux knew he didn’t have to be this close to use Force Abilities on him, and a fear settled into his gut about what he could possibly do from here.

But Ren did nothing with the force, observing Hux’s face like it were a newly discovered specimen, “There’s something else… something…” he didn’t finish the sentence.

Hux didn’t understand what he meant, or he wasn’t sure, but decided to take a guess. “We never used to get along before. I would have assumed at this point you would have killed me.”

Silence. He couldn’t tell if Ren believed him or not, but it _was_ the truth. They kept eye contact for a discomforting amount of time.

“Ah. Yes, there it is,” Ren spoke softly, “You feel we work well together?” this would be the moment he would kill him, right? But he didn’t, instead saying “So do I.” Ren walked away from him.

“Supreme Leader?” Hux was surprised he’d agree with him on that so readily.

“You’ve made your place in the First Order, General Hux,” Ren said, “You are irreplaceable.”

Hux felt a tightening in his chest. Pride, perhaps? It was not something he’d felt before, but it made him smile.

“You’re dismissed, General.” Ren said quietly.

He never had much of a loud voice, another reason it was good to have himself around, Hux thought, he knew how to carry his voice if the Supreme Leader gave orders.

Orders that made sense most of the time now, so yes, he was quite admirable to Hux. He no longer hated him, and could only hope their faux-partnership would take a genuine turn.

* * *

“The rest of the First Order, it doesn’t seem like they believe in me.”

Again in the throne room, but just the two of them this time, no guards in sight. Hux had come to give an update on the Resistance, but the Supreme Leader appeared to want to speak of something else.

“A ludicrous statement, Supreme Leader,” Hux said confidently, “Of course they believe in you. You are our leader, and a good one at that.”

“It feels like only you believe in me,” Ren said, sitting at Snoke’s former throne. “Everyone else… all I sense is… fear.” He looked upset by the prospect, but Hux thought perhaps he was misreading him.

“Come here,” Ren gestured to the space in front of him.

Hux went up eagerly. When Ren didn’t break eye contact with him when he stood in front of him, Hux got the message, and fell down onto his knees.

“Supreme Leader, we are all loyal until the end. The loyalty will not waver, it will never waver.”

“But it did with FN-2187.” Now he was questioning Hux’s methods, and in turn his father’s.

The General felt anger rising, “A glitch in the system, everyone else is loyal, and they are loyal to you. They listen to you. They believe in our goals, to bring order to this chaotic galaxy, and soon citizens will acquiesce to us and realise that we are right. That _you_ are right.”

The Supreme Leader reached for Hux’s hands, placing them onto his knees. Ren kept his own hands on top of Hux’s and with a tearless, yet weeping demeanour he said “I need you.”

Hux clenched his jaw tightly, “I’m here.”

* * *

Hux went after the girl. The Supreme Leader wanted her; to suffer, he hoped. She had murdered Snoke, but in turn had given Ren power, and in turn gave Hux extra power he didn’t realise he never had under the former Supreme Leader.

There were odd feelings of gratefulness, yet a desire for revenge. She wanted the First Order gone, and that couldn’t be allowed to happen. She was becoming a Jedi, and that was worse still, for they could bring about the Order’s destruction.

Hux had to get through a battlefield, having spotted the blue lightsabre of the girl, and following her down into tunnels. They were empty, perhaps it was leading him to his doom, he didn’t know. He didn’t care. She had to be destroyed.

He raised his blaster up when he spotted the outline of her figure, and he pulled the trigger.

Nothing.

He tried again.

Every curse word he knew in the galaxy went through his mind. His blaster was jammed.

The girl turned to face him, her lightsabre no longer on. She pressed the button, and only small sparks flew from the opening. Her lightsabre was broken, and both relief and glee swept through the General.

“You want to kill me,” she said.

“You murdered Supreme Leader Snoke,” Hux said, “for that, you will be executed.”

She looked confused and then “I didn’t kill Snoke. Kylo did.”

The words rang through his head as he attempted to process what she just said. Malicious lies from an imprudent child.

Hux’s face went deranged, “LIAR!”

“It’s the truth!” she insisted, but Hux wasn’t buying it. She just wanted to make Ren look like a traitorous fiend.

“I will take you to our Supreme Leader and you will suffer for what you are doing, and for the lies you spit through your mouth!” Hux was only meant to end there, but he was the type to give persistent speeches, “Your little Resistance will die at his hands! At the hands of the First Order and our great Supreme Leader! He will lead this galaxy to the order is desperately yearns and bring a peaceful Empire once more!”

The girl’s head tilted ever so slightly, her eyes narrowing, a look of disgust appeared on her face, “You’re in love with him.”

Now, if anything had confused Hux more in his entire life it was that sentence. He expected denial to gather throughout him, to reach his veins. _In love_ with Kylo Ren? But the denial never came, except a dawning realisation.

“You know nothing!” Hux spat.

“I know what the Force speaks to me, what the Force tells me of you,” the girl said, “and I can sense it. I can sense your feelings, as clear as daylight.”

“Stop it,” Was all Hux could say, he couldn’t deny what she said, he wouldn’t allow himself to accept it either.

“Does he love you?”

Every moment he’d spent with the Supreme Leader went running through his mind. Trying to figure it out, the occasional smile, the way he’d taken his hands. There was no way that could be a possibility, but a small inkling told him otherwise.

“You don’t know,” the girl finally said. “But I think he does.”

Before Hux could give a reply, or the girl could say much else, there was a large explosion, sending Hux flying backwards. The tunnel caved in and he was now cut off from the girl.

“NO!” Hux crawled over, trying to move the debris, but it was either too small to warrant any opening or too heavy to even be moved.

“GENERAL!” He heard the yell from behind him.

“Supreme Leader!” Hux tried to move, to look behind him so he could see Ren. “Supreme Leader, the girl, the Jedi, she was here.”

“I know,” he said, “I could sense her.”

“If we could move the debris-” Hux started, but Ren interrupted him.

“No, forget her, she’s injured and won’t get far. Can you walk?” Ren bent down to help Hux up.

“I think so,” He said, but pain was spreading through his body. He ignored it. “But the girl-,”

“Forget the girl! We’ll get you back to the ship,” he said, helping Hux get back through the tunnel.

“She also said… she said you killed Snoke…”

A beat of silence before Ren answered, “She’s lying.”

“I know that,” Hux said, “I trust you.”

The look he received from the other man was not one he’d seen from him before. Gratitude.

* * *

“No.” He’d gotten Hux to safety before going back into battle, but not long afterwards where it had been safe, was taken over by the Resistance.

“NO!” Kylo raced through the battle scene, through fights and blaster fire, his lightsabre out to protect himself and kill Rebels on the way.

He entered an area of morose silence, with the war having moved away from here. Bodies lay splayed out everywhere, groaning from some who were still alive.

“General!” Kylo stepped over a twitching body, “General Hux!”

He glanced over everyone, looking for any sign of red head with a First Order uniform. Panic was setting in.

“ARMITAGE!”

And he spotted him, miraculously, he spotted him. Kylo ran over, falling down beside the body, relief when he noticed Hux was alive, but just. Only just. He was bleeding, profusely, and Kylo couldn’t figure out where the blood was coming from, it was covering the entirety of his uniform. His usually, so pristine uniform.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux wheezed, every word an effort, “I- I failed-”

“No,” Kylo said, not allowing himself to cry. He couldn’t cry – _shouldn’t_. “You did well, General. You did so well.” He put a hand on Hux’s cheek, stiff and cold.

“I just- I wanted-” He couldn’t say what he wanted to, but Kylo could sense it.

“It’s okay, I’m going to get you help and you’re going to be okay,” Kylo said.

“I- I’m sorry Ky-,” he let in a gasping breath.

“Stay with me,” Kylo said, trying not to let a tear escape, but one did. He brought his other hand to Hux’s other cheek, “Don’t leave me. I need you.”

One final exhale and Hux fell limp, alive no more.

“Armitage,” Kylo grabbed hold of him around his shoulders and shook him with complete and utter desperation, “Armitage! Don’t…”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, we can assume Hux isn't going to survive the trilogy, so his death has to happen. Here, Lucasfilm, I did it for you. They didn't even kiss! So you can use it :)))))


End file.
